De Ontmoeting
De Ontmoeting Myuu's POV. Na alles wat er in die 3 kilometer was gebeurd, zijn we eindelijk bij Seiji's appartement aangekomen. Er is niet echt veel over te vertellen aan de buitenkant. Het ziet eruit als elk ander normaal appartement: Donker grijze muren, een trap die kriskras het gebouw bedekt, het is waarschijnlijk ook de brandtrap, en deuren voor elk appartement met een eigen deurbel en kijkgat. Niet echt bewonderd door het uitzicht van de blok sleep ik mezelf naar de trappen. Natuurlijk haalt Seiji me in en gaat voor, want ik weet niet op welke verdieping hij woont en welke nummer eh. Al zeurend trek ik mezelf de trappen op tot we bij de voorlaatste verdieping zijn en de open gang doorstappen tot het laatste appartement. Als Seiji in zijn zakken naar zijn sleutels zoekt, staar ik naar het mooie uitzicht dat ik kan bekijken. Vanaf dit standpunt kun je bijna de hele stad zien. Het is wonderbaarlijk en zo inspirerend. "Myuu, kom je nog?" spreekt Seiji vanuit de deuropening. "Ja, wacht nog heel even." nog even. Nog heel even wil ik dit gevoel van rust en stilte voelen door te kijken naar het prachtige uitzicht van de verlichte stad, Ikebukuro. "Myuu, kom nou. De koude trekt binnen." Seiji zucht als ik me niet beweeg. "Je mag morgen de hele nacht staren als je nu binnenkomt." ik grinnik bij deze suggestie en draai me om. "Beloof het." ik kruis mijn armen en grijns. Eerst beloven, dan geloven. Nu grinnikt hij weer. Dat grinnikje bevalt me niet. "Oké, ik beloof dat je morgen de hele nacht hier gerust mag staren naar de stad als je nu binnenkomt..." hij grinnikt weer dat grinnikje "en je mee gaat naar Namie." het enige wat ik heb gehoord van die zin is 'mee naar Namie'. En dat gaat nooit gebeuren. "In je dromen." ik wil naar binnengaan, maar hij blokkeert de weg. "Oh, nee. Je gaat mee of anders mag je niet binnen." ik grom. "Dit kun je niet menen?!!" mijn geschreeuw weergalmt door de stille straten. "Wow, Myuu. Rustig. Je maakt heel de blok nog wakker." Seiji kijkt opzij om te zien of er iemand naar buiten komt. "Dat kan me nu echt niet schelen. Ik ga niet mee naar Namie, nu-uh." het laatste klinkt een beetje kinderachtig, but who cares. "Dan hoop ik dat je lekker kunt slapen hier buiten in de koude, slaapwel." Seiji grijnst en sluit de deur. Koppig en vastberaden dat hij de deur open zou doen, bleef ik staan in de koude met alleen mijn jackje aan. En dan na een tijdje begint het te sneeuwen en te vriezen. Binnensmonds vervloek ik het weer en Seiji, omdat hij nog steeds de deur niet heeft geopend. Geïrriteerd en verslagen bonk ik op de deur en Seiji opent de deur meteen met een grijns. Ugh, wat haat ik overgeven aan hem! "Ik beloof dat ik mee zal gaan naar Namie morgen, maar laat me er nu alsjeblieft in. Het is koud." Geïrriteerd zucht ik en het wolkje van adem is zichtbaar door de koude. Ik heb het ook echt heel erg koud. Mijn hele lichaam beeft, mijn tanden kletteren, mijn lippen beginnen al wat lichter te worden en ik wrijf over mijn armen die bedekt zijn met het dunne leren jackje. Triomfantelijk grijnst hij en opent de deur wijder zodat ik naar binnen kan. Meteen als ik een voet binnen stap, voel ik de warmte me overweldigen. Heerlijk de warmte. Seiji sluit de deur als ik binnen ben en wandelt voor me uit, waarschijnlijk naar de keuken, want hij vraagt me dan: "Wil je warme coco?" ik grinnik en wandel de kleine gang door tot ik in de woonkamer aankom. "Ja, graag." antwoord ik meteen en plof me neer op de sofa. Na een tijdje van heerlijk stilte, komt Seiji aan met een tasje heerlijke coco. Rustig geeft hij het aan me en ik bedank hem als hij zich neer zet. Als ik een slok heb genomen, zucht ik in opluchting als ik de warme vloeistof door mijn slokdarm voel glijden. Nu worden mijn ingewanden ook verwarmd. "Heb je honger?" vraagt Seiji plots en als ik mijn hoofd wil schudden, knort mijn maag schaamtelijk luid. Ik voel mijn wangen verwarmen uit schaamte. Hij grinnikt en staat op. "Een paar boterhammen, komt eraan." dan verdwijnt hij weer in de keuken en tijdens zijn afwezigheid heb ik de kans om zijn woonkamer goed te bekijken. Er is niet echt iets ongewoons. De woonkamer is vrij groot, bevat een sofa en twee alleenstaande armstoelen, een tv, een kast, een radiator en een raam dat de hele lengte van de muur in neemt. Het is hier ook best gezellig. Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken als Seiji aankomt en een bord met boterhammen voor me neerlegt. Weer bedank ik hem en hij vertrekt met een glimlach. Naar, voor mij, een onbekende bestemming. Rustig zet ik mijn tas met warme coco neer en pak mijn bordje met boterhammen op. Ik neem er één en bijt ervan. Een glimlach verschijnt als ik proef wat er tussen zit. Jam. Aardbeienjam. Ik ben dol op aardbeien! Verzot op! Snel schrok ik de boterhammen naar binnen en spoel het weg met de warme coco, die nu op is. Dan is Seiji terug in zijn boxers en een T-shirt, zijn haren nat. Blijkbaar heeft hij een douche gehad. Dat zou ik nu ook wel willen. "Ik zou me ook graag willen douchen." hij kijkt me even verbaasd aan, maar dan glimlacht hij. "Boven. De trap op, tweede deur rechts." weer bedank ik hem en sta op. Al zoekend leg ik mijn weg af en kom aan bij de badkamer. Als ik binnen stap, voel ik meteen de warmte van de douche, die Seiji net heeft gehad. In een trance door de verleidelijke warmte trek ik mijn kleren uit en gooi ze op de grond. Met snelle passen stap ik naar de douche en zet het warme water weer aan. Als het water warm genoeg is, spring ik er veel te gretig in. Mijn hele lichaam komt weer tot leven als de warme druppels me aanraken. Mijn spieren relaxen en ik geef een bevredigende zucht. Ik kan hier wel eeuwen in staan, maar dat is spijtig genoeg niet goed voor mijn huid, but who cares. Na zeker dertig minuten hoor ik een gebonk aan de deur boven het lawaai van het lopende water. "Myuu! Kom op, je zit er al dertig minuten! Water kost me geld!" zuchtend zet ik de kraan uit en stap uit de douche, mijn haren plakkend aan mijn rug. Snel gris ik een handdoek en wikkel me erin. Geïrriteerd open ik de deur en confronteer Seiji. "Ik ben klaar." hij kijk me van top tot teen aan. "Heb je geen pyjama bij je?" "Heb je me soms een rugzak zien dragen?" zijn vraag was stom en dus moest ik hem met een vraag beantwoorden. Hij zucht en draait zich om. "Kom, ik heb wel iets voor je." hij maakt een handbeweging dat ik hem moet volgen en dat doe ik ook. Als we in zijn kamer, dat is nogal duidelijk, aankomen, kijkt hij in de kast en grist er een T-shirt uit. Hij gooit ze naar me. "Hier." ik vang de T-shirt en kijk naar het grote blauwe ding met een witte puma aan de voorzijde. "Bedankt, waar ga ik slapen?" zonder mijn vraag te beantwoorden, verlaat hij zijn kamer met mij op de hielen naar de kamer ernaast. "Hier slaap je, oké?" ik knik en hij geeuwt. "Nou, ik ga er maar al inkruipen. Slaapwel." hij verlaat de kamer en ik hoor een deur klikken. Even is er een gestommel en ik kijk rond in de kamer. De kamer is lavendel paars en er staat een tweepersoonsbed, een grote en kleine kast, een nachtkastje en een bureau. Het is best mooi. Al zuchtend doe ik de T-shirt aan en verlaat de kamer. Stilletjes sluip ik naar de badkamer en grijp mijn kleren voordat ik weer stilletjes terug sluip. Ik leg mijn kleren op de kleine kast en plof dan neer op mijn bed. Meteen kruip ik onder de dikke warme dekens en sluit mijn ogen. Als mijn ogen gesloten zijn, zie ik alleen een zwarte en grijze wereld. Allemaal dankzij een persoon. Die persoon heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik niet meer kan dromen. En die persoon ga ik morgen bezoeken: Namie. Met haar in mijn gedachten val ik in slaap. ''Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een onbekende of vergeten bekende, en vreemd genoeg ben ik zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hen te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... ''"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" gillend schiet ik wakker uit mijn nachtmerie en gil de longen uit mijn lijf. Al hijgend staar ik voor me uit; mijn hoofd bekladderd met zweet. Verbaasd stormt Seiji mijn kamer in en kijkt van links naar rechts en dan naar mij. "Myuu, wat is er? Alles oké?" nog steeds hijgend blijf ik voor me uit kijken. Zuchtend sluit ik mijn ogen even en stop met hijgen. Als ik Seiji terug aankijk, glimlach ik lichtjes. "Er is niets," ik houd mijn hand op mijn hoofd "ik had alleen een nachtmerrie." zuchtend probeer ik mezelf te overtuigen. Het is maar een nachtmerrie, een akelige droom. "Ah, oké. Kom op, maak je klaar. We gaan naar Namie." hij grinnikt nog even voordat hij mijn kamer verlaat. Geïrriteerd zucht ik en stap uit bed. Al slepend wandel ik naar de spiegel terwijl ik mijn haar krab. Als ik in de spiegel kijk, schrik ik van mezelf. Mijn haar lijkt wel een zak stro. Geen gezicht. Met half slapende ogen stompel ik naar mijn kleine kast en pak mijn kleren. Ik sleep mezelf naar de badkamer en gooi daar mijn kleren weer op de grond. In een snelle beweging ligt Seiji's T-shirt ook op de grond en zet ik het water van de douche aan. Als het water warm genoeg is spring ik erin. Mijn spieren relaxen zich en ik laat een zelfgenoege zucht ontsnappen. Na wat lijkt op 5 minuten komt Seiji aan de deur kloppen. "Myuu, je zit er al een half uur." ik kreun uit irritatie. Ik wil het water niet uit. Met een diepe zucht zet ik het water af en wikkel me in in een handdoek. Ik zet me voor de spiegel van de badkamer en pak mijn borstel. Zachtjes borstel ik mijn natte haren, zeker 10 minuten lang. Als ik klaar ben, ga ik met mijn vingers door mijn haar en zucht als ik voel hoe zacht het is. Net satijn. Al in mijn haar krabbend draai ik me om en droog me snel af. In 3 minuten heb ik me aangekleed en sta paraar om naar de arrogant, achterbaks wicht van een zus ta gaan bezoeken.